1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inside lining of a passage between two vehicles, in particular of a passage with a bellows, comprising a side wall cover which is designed as a plate inherently elastically yielding, and being arched around the vertical axis of plane in the direction of the center of the passage.
2. The Prior Art
Inside linings of passages are required in order to protect the bellows against destruction by passengers. DE-A 3,639,898 describes a known passage with an inside lining. This inside lining is characterized by an inner lining element and two outer lining elements, whereby the inner lining element is displaced relative to the outer lining elements when the train travels around a curve. Such a construction requires a relatively high expenditure and is, therefore, costly.